We are the listeners
by Percy dude fan
Summary: This is basically where we get to eaves drop on Percy and friends phone calls and texts. Some Percabeth! Read and Review! Rated T cuz I want it to be.
1. Annabeth and Percy

**Hello everyone, this is another new story I wrote. It's about phone calls and texts between people in Percy series. I will hopefully switch off each chapter. Some Percabeth. Enjoy!**

_Ring ring ring ring_

Percy's mom: Get your phone sweety!

Percy: [Groan] It's 6 o'clock mom!

Percy's mom: Just get you phone!

[Percy gets up and grabs it, and says hello]

Percy: Hello?

Mysterious voice: Percy! I thought you'd never answer!

Percy: Annabeth. Oh thank gods, I haven't heard from you since last summer!  
Annabeth: Yah. Sorry about that. I was busy. Really busy.

Percy: With what?

Annabeth: Well this summer… my dad kind of… divorced my step-mom!

Percy: That's great!

Annabeth: I know.

_Ring ring ring ring_

Percy: Hang on Annabeth, I got somebody on my other line.

Annabeth: That's fine, unless it's Calypso.

Percy: Hello? Who is it?

Percy's mom: How's Annabeth dear? Is she o.k.? Can I tal-

Percy: Whoops! Got to go, mom! Sorry!

[Percy hangs up on his mom.]

Annabeth: Hahahahhahahah!

Percy: Shut-up!

Percy: So, Annabeth…

Annabeth: So, Percy…

Percy: How does the movies sound? Tonight? 8 sharp?

Annabeth: Sure, why no-

Annabeth: No dad, he's not my boyfriend!

Percy: [Snickers]

[Annabeth hangs up]

Percy: What did I say?

[Percy's mom walks into his room]

Percy: Mom! Why did you do that?

Percy's mom: I love you sweetie!

Percy: Oh, give me a break!

Percy's mom: Go back to bed, and I'll wake you up when it's time.

Percy: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Percy's mom: [sigh]

[walks out of room and goes back to her bedroom]

**Hope you people liked it! Don't forget to review on your way out!!! Please give me future topics. I might even do gods…**


	2. Luke and Hermes

**This is the second chapter in the new story I wrote, We are the listeners, and this one is about texts between Luke and Hermes. This may sound stupid and it possibly could be, but next chappie I will write Ares calling Aphrodite. Hope you like!**

Luke: I h8 u dad

Hermes: Y? Plz tll me.

Luke: Whn dd u sho me u luved me?

Hermes: U hvnt died yt.

Luke: Good reasn dad.

Hermes: Whn did u gt fone tht texts?

Luke: Uh, rther violnt stry. Not goin in it.

Hermes: Wht dd u do?

Luke: Best Buy dude, mke me mad.

Hermes: So u klled 'em?

Luke: Yes, fathr

Hermes: Gr8

_Ring ring ring ring _

[Luke's phone rings]

Luke: Srry dad, Annbeth. Gtg

Hermes: Kk

[Hermes stops texting Luke]

Luke: So Annbeth, hws it goin?

Annabeth: I jus wnted to text to tll u tht ur a friend of mine.

Luke: Omg! Good to hear. So Annbeth,

[Annabeth stops texting Luke]

[20 minutes later]

Luke: Annbeth, ths is 507th text. Anser!

Luke: Oh well.

**That was the second chapter. Kind of short, but still o.k. If you want to tell me anything about the story or anything to improve, right a review. And check out my profile if you haven't already.**


	3. Ares and Aphrodite

**Another glorious chapter in We are the listeners. This is the one you've been waiting for! It is………………………………… Ares to Aphrodite!!!!!**

**Please review. Your comments mean a lot to me. Really.**

Ares: Hey baby. How's it hanging?

Aphrodite: Stop it.

Ares: Stop what?

Aphrodite: Oh common, stop doing that.

Ares: WHAT?

Aphrodite: Your trying to make me feel good.

Ares: You think? I mean- yes of course I was!

Aphrodite: I could go back to Hephaestus, you know.

Ares: [Starts giggling]

Aphrodite: In all of the centuries I've been alive, giggling from Ares? I shall tell the gods. That would be a great summer solctise.

Ares: No! I mean, that would be bad to ruin it like that, right sweedums?

Aphrodite: Sweedums? It's going to great this year!

Ares: Oh sh- Wait a minute. AARRGHHHH!

Aphrodite: What is it now?

Ares: That JERK! He tapped the phone lines! HEPHAESTUS!

Hephaestus: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHH!

Aphrodite: Now honey, we don't want to show this to Olympus do we?

Hephaestus: Yes, I do.

[Aphrodite hangs up]

Ares: I'll get you for that, punk.

Hephaestus: I bet you will. [Smirks.]

[Hephaestus hangs up]

[Ares hangs up.]

Annabeth and Percy: [Giggles]

Annabeth and Percy hang up]

**Hope you liked the new chapter! Tell me what you want to hear, and I'll do it. Oh, and thanks to Hersheybar66 for giving me the idea of tapping the phone lines. Bye!**


End file.
